Tradições
by Doomina
Summary: Lua de mel sem magia! Exclamou Harry indignado antes de usar sua varinha para cortar lenha. Foi quando avistou um Ford Anglia estacionando na frente do seu chalé. Adivinha quem era? 1º Lugar no VI Challenge Harry & Gina
1. Hábitos Trouxas

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a tia J.K. Rowling e essa fic não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

**(N/A)** _Essa shortfic foi escrita precisamente para o Challenge Harry & Ginny do Fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras e para minha total surpresa, tirou o primeiro lugar.Eu decidi dividi-la em quatro capítulos para não ficar tão cansativa, mas aviso que eles são curtíssimos._

_Boa leitura,_

**DP**

* * *

**Tradições**

Por Doom Potter

Capítulo Um – Hábitos Trouxas

Sabem, se alguém algum dia me dissesse que eu me tornaria quem sou hoje, provavelmente levaria uma infinidade de tempo para que eu realmente acreditasse.

Nunca em minha vida..., OK... Talvez durante o meu primeiro ano em que passei incansáveis e tediosas horas escrevendo esse título em meu caderno de História da Magia, ou quando ele me beijou na sala comunal da Grifinória onde havia mais de cinqüenta pessoas assistindo, ou quem sabe quando a guerra finalmente terminou e eu estava lá para ajudá-lo a socorrer os feridos... De fato, Sra. Ginevra Potter sempre foi um nome que eu invejei. Não exatamente o _Ginevra_, mas Potter, combina comigo não acha?

Olhando pela janela, eu conseguia ver várias árvores cobertas de neve e com pouquíssimas folhas. Quem disse que os invernos eram rigorosos certamente não sabia que bastava se aquecer por dentro que qualquer temperatura era suportável.

E eu estava aquecida, e muito!

Rumando para meu lar temporário, um chalé afastado da cidade, mas próximo à Toca (Mamãe queria nos manter por perto) onde passaria minha lua-de-mel ao lado do meu (e de todos os bruxos) herói: Harry Potter.

- Ginny? – chamou Harry me tirando dos devaneios momentâneos – Chegamos. – anunciou ele abrindo um sorriso encantador que fizeram aqueles olhos magnificamente verdes brilharem de excitação, e eu bem sabia o porque...

- Jura? – indaguei risonha colocando a cabeça para fora da carruagem encantada e me deparando com um belíssimo chalé beirando o lago congelado.

- Então... – ouvi a voz dele perguntar após saltar para fora – O que acha?

- É perfeito! – respondi me apoiando na porta para acompanhá-lo.

- Não! – berrou ele correndo para perto da onde eu saltaria a qualquer momento – Espere, espere... – Ele abriu os braços e me olhou de forma estranha.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntei por fim não entendendo o gesto dele.

- Eu tenho que carregar você para dentro. – e sem mais rodeios ele me puxou para cair em seus braços quase escorregando, endireitou-se e caminhou vagarosamente em direção a porta do chalé.

- Cuidado com a barra! – avisei e ele me ergueu uma pouco mais.

_Mais uma tradição! _

Eu até poderia constatar minha opinião de que achava tudo aquilo bobagem, mas não lhe faria essa desfeita. Afinal, ele estava tão feliz em poder fazer tudo dentro dos conformes, de acordo com a tradição... E às vezes era bom ceder um pouco. Mesmo que fossem hábitos trouxa, em que qualquer deslize poderia resultar em azar pelo resto da vida, Harry queria seguir tudo ao pé da letra.

Sinceramente, não sei se foi uma boa idéia deixar Hermione ajudá-lo a organizar o evento. Felicíssima com o sucesso do próprio casamento com meu irmão, ela não quis vacilar ao preparar o nosso, tomando cuidado com cada detalhe, assim como a Sra. Granger fizera no dela. Por hora, eu apenas me divertia (ou estressava) com tantos costumes a serem observados.

"_O noivo não pode te ver antes da cerimônia..." _dizia ela desesperada me impedindo de sair do quarto para tomar um copo d'água.

"_Você tem que jogar o buquê agora"..."Não me diga que não sabe dançar, Harry. É a tradição..."_ e várias outras frases desse tipo perambularam pela festa.

Alias, deve ser por causa de alguns desses hábitos malucos que Harry está demorando mais do que o normal para me carregar por essa distância tão curta. _"Tem que comer um pedaço grande de bolo, Ginny. Do tamanho de seu amor por Harry"_ (nem preciso dizer que acabei comendo quase um terço do bolo né?)

- Ginny, - chamou Harry novamente me olhando de forma carinhosa, mesmo que um pouco suado pelo esforço que fazia ao me carregar – Me lembre de parar a carruagem mais perto da porta na próxima vez.

Eu poderia bufar de raiva pelo comentário inapropriado para aquele momento, mas apenas sorri indiferente beijando-o no rosto quando finalmente alcançamos o tapete da entrada. Num ato inesperado e posso até acrescentar: másculo, Harry chutou a porta do chalé para entrarmos. Eu não tinha certeza se aquilo era tradição ou não, mas confesso que arrancou suspiros da platéia (eu, no caso).

- Uau! – exclamei quando um cheiro delicioso pairou no ar, - O que é isso?

- Não sei, - ele alcançou o interruptor com dificuldade e acendeu a luz, quando pude ver vários lírios espalhados por todo o cômodo. – Surpresa! – anunciou ele com um olhar de expectativa.

- Assim está bem melhor – falei para ele sorrindo.

E percebendo o plano dele para me impressionar, sabendo muito bem que aquelas eram meu tipo preferido de flores, eu o beijei. Depois de longos segundos desfrutando aqueles lábios quentinhos mesmo que secos pelo inverno, nos separamos ofegantes.

- Então, milady. – ele ensaiou cortês, mas as bochechas coraram como sempre acontecia quando ele estava nervoso. – Pronta para se livrar do manto de castidade?

- Harry, - eu o fitei confusa – O que é um manto de castidade? – ele riu antes de me beijar e sussurrar a resposta no meu ouvido ao que eu respondi numa cara fechada.

- Sr. Potter! – fingi provocá-lo – Quem era a ruiva com quem você passou a noite na última terça-feira hein?

E sorrindo exageradamente, ele me conduziu até quarto no andar de cima.


	2. O Azar Foi Meu

**Tradições**

Por Doom Potter

Capítulo Dois – O Azar Foi Meu

Abri os olhos e tudo o que consegui enxergar foi um borrão vermelho enrolado no lençol branco andando pelo quarto. Apanhei meus óculos no criado mudo ao lado e vi Ginny abrindo as portas dos armários freneticamente, com certeza a procura de algo.

- Gin, o que está procurando? – perguntei e uma brisa gelada passou ali, me fazendo arrepiar os cabelos (mais ainda) e procurar algo para me cobrir. – Volte aqui com esse lençol, está frio. – falei com a voz tremida.

- Não tem lenha, Harry, é por isso que está frio. – informou ela indicando a lareira apagada com a cabeça.

- Mas há outras formas da gente se esquentar... – sugeri maliciosamente e Ginny sorriu abismada se aproximando num andar delicadamente sensual, típico dela.

- Quando foi que você ficou tão cheio de segundas intenções, hein?

- Desde que te conheci, - respondi simplesmente – Minha musa inspiradora. – e puxei-a na cama abraçando-a e nos enrolando no lençol embaraçosamente.

- Hum... Harry? – ela perguntou incerta, encarei-a com atenção, mas ela desviou o olhar.

- O que? – não gostava daquele tom inseguro, Ginny era muitas coisas: linda, sexy, divertida, amistosa, _apetitosa_, Opsy! Bem... Hem hem, _medrosa_ ela não era.

- Eu hum... Queria taaaanto chupar sorvete. – ela fez uma voz bem dengosa e eu suspirei aliviado, porém estranhei o pedido.

- Sorvete, Gin? – ela balançou a cabeça positivamente como uma criança a quem você faz a pergunta "Quer?" enquanto segura um doce em sua frente. – Nesse frio?

- É! Por que? Não pode? – Weasleys! Não gostam de ser contrariados, e eu bem sabia disso, tentei consertar.

- Não falei isso, é que... Onde vamos arranjar sorvete uma hora dessas? – eu parecia um trouxa. (nos dois sentidos). Sou um bruxo ora bolas, posso conjurar algo assim em questão de segundos.

Além disso, se Ginny pedir sorvete, dê um jeito de conseguir. É sua esposinha querida (Isso foi um tanto gay), ta bom... Ela é a mulher com quem você acabou de fazer...(forte demais!) Ela é o amor da sua vida! Pare de pensar e vai logo arrumar esse sorvete.

- Harry? – chamou ela suprimindo um risinho ao me olhar, devo ter feito uma cara muito idiota ao ficar pensando essas coisas, bem... É que eu me preocupo sabe? Finalmente minha vida está rumando como eu gostaria e... – Harry?

- Já vou, já vou. – resmunguei me levantando e colocando um roupão felpudo, presente de casamento do irmão mais velho de Ginny, Carlinhos.

- Você poderia ir cortar um pouco de lenha depois? – Traiçoeira! Ela sabe que eu não resisto aquele olhar, me abaixei para beijá-la, mas ela indicou algo na parede – Obrigada, querido.

Odeio quando ela me chama assim, mas ao passar por várias experiências com apelidos dos quais não revelarei à ninguém (não adianta insistir), decidimos que _querido_ se encaixava melhor no nosso contexto.

O objeto que ela indicou foi um machado, encostado bem ao lado da lareira, eu dei uma risadinha desdenhosa antes de apanhar minha varinha no bolso do roupão.

- Varinha?

- Você prometeu! – ela praticamente me obrigou a concordar com aquela tradição bruxa estúpida.

"_Sem magia em lua-de-mel",_ dizia Molly após contar um caso de uma prima sua que incendiara uma floresta inteira ao acender uma fogueira durante sua lua-de-mel. Pessoalmente eu não acreditava em nada daquela bobagem, mas não queria fazer desfeita. Às vezes era bom ceder um pouco. Mesmo assim: _Que tipo de hábito era aquele?_

- Ok, - respondi num gemido e apanhei o machado.

- Não esqueça de vestir um casado mais quente, Harry querido. Está frio lá fora. – Por um momento eu achei que tinha ouvido a Sra. Weasley falando, me virei, mas era Ginny quem estava ali (Ufa!). Temos que mudar esse apelido urgentemente!

Desci as escadas praticamente me arrastando desgostoso e quando abri a porta lembrei de algo que não deveria ter feito, _arrombado-a_. Quero ver consertar isso sem magia. Praguejei baixinho a prima de Molly por ser tão descuidada e ajeitei o casado antes de me embrenhar naquela tempestade de neve.

Cheguei a uma árvore que se tivesse boca gritaria "me transforme em lenha", bem...Talvez não gritasse. Será que elas gostavam de permanecer intactas? Talvez não o salgueiro lutador, eu suponho... _Meu cérebro só pode estar congelado_, pensei afastando aquelas insinuações estúpidas sobre árvores e salgueiros da minha mente.

Levei pouco mais que vinte minutos cortando aquela árvore sem ajuda da minha varinha, mas a pilha de lenha ainda não era o bastante (dois pedacinhos, mas quem está contando?). Sentei num tronco e limpei meu suor frio na manga do casaco, sorte minha ter essas pantufas extra-quentes dadas pelos gêmeos, do contrário eu provavelmente congelaria.

Encarei o chalé um pouco ao longe, fumaça saía da chaminé exatamente como na ilustração que vi num livro infantil bruxo. Gui sugerira passarmos nossa lua de mel ali, após ter passado a sua própria com Fleur no mesmo lugar. Um chalé aconchegante eu diria, pouco usado e precisava de alguns reparos, mas ainda sim... Durante o período que passaremos ali, _reparos_ era a última coisa que eu pensaria em fazer.

Ouvi Ginny gritar algo debruçada sobre o parapeito da cozinha, distingui apenas as palavras "Logo, tempo cortar e lenha?"... Mas quando ela alterou a voz "QUERIDO!", me aborreci e levantei para terminar logo o viera fazer. Logo nada, aquilo já estava ficando ridículo! Tirei a varinha do bolso e fitei-a por um momento, me perguntando se deveria arriscar.

Olhei por cima do ombro confirmando que Ginny não estava mais na janela, e me preparei para quebrar a tradição. Um certo receio me ocorreu antes de sacudir a varinha, mas espere! Eu sou Harry Potter!(Ok, não tem nada demais no meu nome, ainda sim) Eu sou o Menino-que-lutou-para-sobreviver (sim, pior que meu nome, a questão é que), eu venci! Posso impedir qualquer incendiosinho que tentar atrapalhar minha lua-de-mel, isso se realmente precisar. _Bobagens..._ É isso! Decidi-me.

Olhei de esgueira para o chalé novamente antes de apontar a varinha para a árvore e fazê-la se cortar sozinha, com muito mais facilidade e rapidez... Apanhei a pilha não ligando muito para os pedaços que eu próprio tinha cortado anteriormente e comecei a caminhar de volta para o chalé. A neve estava fofa e meus pés afundavam até quase chegar no joelho, com certa dificuldade eu consegui me equilibrar sem derrubar nada antes de ver algo que fez toda a lenha desmoronar dos meus braços.

_Não devia ter tomado tanto fire whiskys durante a festa_, pensei comigo mesmo quando um Ford Anglia pareceu estacionar bem na porta do chalé. Aquela visão confirmava minha completa insanidade, _"Só pode ser uma miragem!" _Pensei, mas quanto mais me aproximava, menos certeza eu tinha disso. _"Tem que ser uma miragem"_ falei quando finalmente alcancei a porta de entrada, mas não era isso. Era algo muito, _muuuito_ pior!

- Primo! – exclamou a cara gorda de Duda Dursley e foi a última coisa de que me lembro antes de tudo ficar verde... (Já mencionei que nem o preto parecia conveniente naquele momento? Era pouco assustador comparado ao verde-Avada-Kedavra que quase causou a minha morte). Espera, será que agora morri de vez?

Pelo jeito não, porque mesmo desacordado eu consigo pensar coisas idiotas como essas, devo estar sonhando. É isso! Duda Dursley é apenas um produto da minha imaginação, assim como aquela desconhecida ao seu lado e o pára-choque amassado do carro do tio Valter... E aquele vulto preso no banco de trás, só podia ser um monstrinho! Era isso, afinal pesadelos estão cheios de monstros né?

- Harry...? – que bom! Ginny veio me acordar...


	3. Duda Gremlin Jr

**Tradições**

Por Doom Potter

Capítulo Três – Duda Gremlin Jr.

- Harry? Harry? – chamei ajoelhada ao lado dele, duas pessoas na minha frente me encaravam impacientes. Não as conhecia, mas Harry certamente que sim, notei isso quando ele omitiu uma exclamação de "Você?" antes de cair durinho na neve – Harry? – Não queria usar magia, apesar de ele parecer muito mal contorcendo o rosto estranhamente enquanto eu praticamente o esbofeteava – Querido?

Ele abriu os olhos, e eu tive que me segurar para não rir percebendo finalmente o quanto ele gostava desse apelido. Ao contrário de mim, o casal não impediu uma gargalhada, não pude deixar comparar a risada do homem à um enorme porco grunhindo.

- Querido? - zombou ele olhando Harry, que ainda atordoado tentou se levantar.

Sua expressão era indecifrável. Num misto de confusão e espanto, ele apenas ajeitou seu casaco com o olhar vidrado no homem gordo tentando a todo custo, dizer algo.

- Duda? – perguntou ele num fio de voz.

E naquele momento até eu me surpreendi. O primo mimado de Harry? Aquele que o azucrinara desde criança e mesmo assim levava o carinhoso apelido de anjinho cavalheiro pela mãe coruja Petúnia? Nunca o vira, mas não era muito diferente do que Harry descrevera: enorme (em todos os sentidos) e com uma aparência suína pela cor rosada da pele.

- Duda Dursley? – indaguei no ouvido de Harry, ao que ele confirmou com um pequeno aceno da cabeça. – Seu primo?

- O próprio – falou o leitão (apelido de última hora) quando Harry pareceu emudecer por completo - Muito prazer, senhorita. – cumprimentou ele razoavelmente simpático, estendo a mão para que eu apertasse.

- Ginevra Potter – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer antes de apertar a mão dele e receber um olhar incrédulo seguido por uma risadinha desdenhosa. – O prazer é meu.

- O gato comeu sua língua Harry? – perguntou ele divertido pela falta de reação do primo – Essa é minha esposinha Jane. – e a mulher que o acompanhava sorriu para mim, tinha um rosto bonito apesar das olheiras, os cabelos loiros compridos chegando até a cintura muito fina, alias... Fina demais!

Harry não tirava os olhos dela, o que me deixou nervosa por alguns segundos. O que ele tanto olhava naquele graveto ambulante, afinal? Finalmente recuperou a fala, antes que eu pudesse fazer tal pergunta.

- Ela... Você... – gaguejou ele – É esposa do Duda?

- Sim, sou.– constatou ela agradável e sorrindo, - Duda fala tanto de você... – Que atrevimento! Ela nem disfarçou. _Humpf!_(foi esse o som que saiu da minha boca, mas ninguém notou)

- Duda fala de mim? – pediu Harry sem entender.

- Claro que falo, priminho. – respondeu Duda pomposamente – Como você é corajoso, destemido... – enumerava as palavras com os dedos, se aproximou puxando a mão de Harry e sussurrando em seu ouvido _"Pelo menos para a sua gente"_. – E que capturou aquele malfeitor perigoso... Como era o nome dele mesmo?

- Voldie Moldy, amor? – eu segurei firme o braço de Harry, abafando uma enorme risada que se transformou numa quantidade enorme de ar escapando pelo canto da boca e chamando a atenção de todos.

- Desculpe, é que... – disfarcei cruzando os braços e encarando-os curiosa. – Como disse que se chamava o criminoso?

- Voldie Moldy? – indagou Duda e nem Harry conseguiu segurar a risada dessa vez.

Quem diria que um dia, dois bruxos pudessem rir ao invés de gritar quando _esse nome_ fosse mencionado. O casal nos olhava como se fossemos loucos, e aos poucos conseguimos cessar as gargalhadas, com dificuldade é claro.

- Bem, o negócio é o seguinte – retomou Duda sem se importar em perguntar o porque das risadas – Jane e eu estamos com um pequeno problema, nosso filho...

- Filho? – aparvalhou-se Harry novamente.

- É, - Duda respondeu simplesmente e continuou com seu relato – Como eu dizia, nosso filho estava freqüentando uma creche nova que abriu perto do mercado, e lá ele conheceu uma garotinha loira cujo nome não me recordo agora... – era muito estranho ouvi-lo formar tantas frases com facilidade, mesmo assim ao dar uma pequena pausa e tossir, a_ esposinha_ continuou.

- A questão é que essa garota ofereceu a ele umas balinhas estranhas que dissera ter ganhado dos tios, isso acabou por... Modificar sua aparência – ela engoliu em seco olhando pela janela escura do carro – Por favor, ele é apenas um bebê, Duda disse que você poderia ajudar.

Eu sinceramente não estava entendendo nada, e Harry parecia sentir o mesmo. Enquanto isso a mulher foi até a porta traseira do carro e abriu-a tirando um... Não sei que palavra usar aqui, talvez _monstrinho_ descreva melhor. Tinha a pele verde e orelinhas pontudas, olhos esbugalhados, mas havia sim vestígios de sua cara humana, que me atrevo dizer, era assustadoramente parecida com o pai.

- Nem conseguidos descobrir o que ele comeu – falou Jane com a voz embargada, - Por favor, ajude-o voltar ao normal – e Duda colocou as mãos nos ombros dela para consolá-la.

- Claro que ajudaremos, - não sei se foi um sentimento maternal ou culposo que me invadiu naquele momento. Harry tossiu tentando chamar minha atenção, mas eu ignorei, pois sabia que ele não concordava – Só que não conseguiremos tratar dele com vocês aqui, estão hospedados em algum lugar por perto?

- Ah sim, - respondeu Jane – Meus pais tem uma cabana não muito longe daqui, se quiser podemos vir buscá-lo amanhã cedo.

Olhei Harry de esgueira, ele encarava o brotinho de Duda temeroso. Este não parava de se mexer inquieto nos braços do pai, que apenas o segurava igualmente incômodo.

- Claro, sem problemas. – eu sorri para ela, parecíamos mais duas amigas dona-de-casa trocando uma receita de bolo. Jane com certeza sabia fazer muitos bolos, contribuindo para a dieta _balanceada_ de Duda. De fato, essa intimidade não pareceu me incomodar.

Harry do contrário, fuzilava a família do primo como se quisesse lançar uma azaração qualquer em cada um deles. Provavelmente achava que isso estava acabando com nossa lua-de-mel, e com certeza culpava o primo pelo ocorrido, chegando sem aviso ou previsão em nossa casa.

Alias, era realmente chocante o imprevisto! Trouxas primos mimados de Harry com esposas magrelas e filhos enfeitiçados era a última coisa que podíamos esperar nesse dia. Coincidência? Acho que não, algo estava muito estranho por ali. Será que fomos vítimas de uma brincadeirinha de mau gosto?

- Como foi que nos encontrou aqui? – perguntou Harry irritado.

- É, também achei estranho, - respondeu Duda coçando o queixo e passando o filho para a esposa – Há meses que procuro o nome Potter na lista telefônica (poupei-me o trabalho de perguntar o que significava aquilo e o deixei continuar), mas não o encontramos. - ele bateu no capô com a mão gorda sem se importar com qualquer dano – E esse carro raramente quebra, no meio dessa floresta ainda.

- Uma coincidência incrivelmente agradável! – sorriu a mulher afagando os cabelos ensebados da sua cria.

Harry não parecia muito feliz com o comentário, pensei tê-lo visto colocar a mão no bolso do casado e apalpar algo, fechando os olhos arrependido. Deve ter aprontado alguma, pois desviou o olhar de mim para Duda:

- E esse é...

- O Ford Anglia do papai, sim. - e olhou o carro um segundo – Vamos, benzinho?

Jane se adiantou colocando o monstrinho nos meus braços, que o ajeitei um pouco atrapalhada levando um olhar preocupado da mãe (tenho culpa se ele não parava de se mexer?) antes que entrasse no carro. Duda abriu o vidro e esticou o braço segurando um enorme pote fechado:

- Se ele se de trabalho, use isto. – Harry apanhou o pote mecanicamente assistindo Duda dar alguns esporros no volante e o carro finalmente ligar, seguindo vagarosamente pela neve fofa.

Observei abismada o Ford desaparecer por entre as árvores cobertas de neve e me virei para encarar Harry, que mantinha uma expressão incrédula e brava ao mesmo tempo. Já era noite, e aquela lua cheia lhe proporcionava uma iluminação fantasmagórica em seu rosto:

- Ginny, como... Por que... – ele gesticulava balançando os braços, mas nada concreto saía. – Por que aceitou cuidar desse... Do filho de... Como é o nome dele afinal?

- É mesmo! Nem sequer perguntei o nome dele.

- Exatamente, porque essa situação é ridícula. – ele bateu na própria cabeça sem entender – Como foi que eles vieram parar aqui? Não é possível!

- Mas deixando todos esse detalhes de lado. – eu só aceitei cuidar do pirralho por _um motivo –_ Como vamos encontrar Fred e Jorge sem usar magia?

- Fred e Jorge? – ele indagou confuso.

Sabem... Eu amo muito o Harry, mas às vezes ele pode ser realmente _lento._ Talvez fosse pela quantidade de feitiços que tomara durante a guerra, mas é claro que eu nunca falaria isso para ele. Por acaso sou insensível? "_Ok"_, sempre penso comigo quando ele demora a chegar lá. _"Respire fundo e explique, devagar ele entende"._

- Garotinha loira? Ninguém lembraria com facilidade o nome de Clementine DeLacour Weasley né? – perguntei e senti o monstrinho tentar a todo custo, pular dos meus braços me fazendo segurá-lo mais fortemente.

- Realmente não é muito comum, mas o que a filha de Gui e Fleur tem haver com isso? – _"Respire, Ginny"._

- Umas balinhas estranhas que ganhou dos tios? – ele balançou a cabeça ainda confuso. – HARRY! – me sobressaltei sem querer – Querido... (tentei consertar, mas acho que ele estava realmente aborrecido, pois fez uma careta) Pouco antes de Fleur arrumar uma babá, ela relutantemente deixou Clementine passar uma temporada com Fred e Jorge. Mamãe não achou uma boa idéia, mas eles insistiram tanto que ela até acreditou que quisessem criar um pouco de juízo.

- Você realmente acha que... – eu balancei a cabeça freneticamente e a ficha dele pareceu cair. _Finalmente. _– Mas porque a deixariam numa escolinha de trouxas?

- Provavelmente estavam ocupados com a loja de logros... Ah, sei lá. – eu não tinha pensado nisso (Harry pode ser lento, mas faz perguntas ótimas) – Quem sabe quiseram testar alguma nova experiência e usaram a garota como cobaia?

- Isso é bem a cara deles.

- A questão é que essas balinhas só podem ser produtos das Gemialidades Weasley.

- Mas isso não explica como Duda veio parar aqui.

- Isso é o de menos, - falei quando o pequeno Duda começou a balançar os braços e tossir – Precisamos curá-lo logo.

Harry se curvou olhando para o menino como se tentasse pensar numa solução, eu fiz o mesmo:

- Ele parece um pouco mais verde do que quando chegou, não acha? – falei por falar quando ele não mostrou reação.

- Acho que está sufocando – ele falou rapidamente – Ginny, você está prensando o estômago dele! – eu afrouxei os braços e senti o monstrinho tomar fôlego e me morder.

- AI! - Deixei-o escorregar, mas ele caiu em pé no chão como um gato. Começou a correr em volta de mim, numa velocidade incrível que eu mal podia enxergá-lo. – Harry! Faça alguma coisa! – berrei desesperada quando o moleque correu para dentro, pulando em cima dos sofás e rindo sem parar.

Harry e eu tentamos pegá-lo no ar, mas ele, de alguma forma começou a andar pelo teto. O que será que os gêmeos fizeram com ele? Transformaram-no numa aberração! Harry sacou a varinha, mas eu o impedi de usá-la pulando em sua frente e gritando para que parasse.

- Ginny, nunca vamos pegá-lo sem mágica – falou ele enquanto no teto, Duda Jr. ria sem parar.

Foi quanto algo me ocorreu, Harry largara nossa arma secreta de qualquer jeito numa mesinha na pressa de apanhar o pequeno delinqüente. Eu fui até lá, peguei o pote e senti um arrepio. Como era gelado! Abri incerta e percebi dentro dele estava nada mais nada menos do que meu desejo súbito do dia: _sorvete_.

Fitei o doce com um aperto no peito. Será que o moleque sossegaria se comesse só um pouquinho? Com certo receio, eu estiquei o pote para que ele pudesse ter uma visão melhor do que estava ali, percebi que Harry me olhava com expectativa.

- Como devo chamá-lo? – sibilei para ele, que deu de ombros antes de dizer numa voz irritada.

- Que tal Gremlin estraga-lua-de-mel?- lancei-lhe um olhar reprovador. Como podia fazer piadinhas sarcásticas numa situação como esta?

- Gremlinnnn? – chamei entoando uma voz melodiosa, embora não soubesse exatamente o que significava aquela palavra. Ele olhou para mim tão atento que até cheguei a me perguntar se Harry tinha acertado o nome dele. – Olha só isso, - e continuei balançando o pote aberto para ele.

- Sol...ete. – esganiçou ele pulando de volta no sofá, esticando os braçinhos gordos por cima do encosto e na minha direção.

- Você quer? – perguntei inocentemente e ele balançou a cabeça positivamente abrindo um enorme sorriso não muito bonito, pois seus dentinhos eram pontudos e avermelhados - Quer mesmo? – falei já mais apreensiva enquanto dava sinal para Harry apanhá-lo por trás.

- Te peguei! – percebendo que tudo aquilo era um plano para capturá-lo, Gremlin (Ué? Ele atendeu não foi?) nos olhou tristonho antes de abrir o bocão!

O choro dele era muito estridente e fez Harry soltá-lo e levar as mãos à orelha, imitando meu gesto que deixei cair o pote a fim de proteger minha audição que certamente deixaria de existir se eu não o fizesse. Numa fração de segundo, Gremlin correu até onde o pote cairia e apanhou-o no ar. Levou na mesma velocidade até a poltrona e apoiando no colo enquanto mergulhava a mão inteira adentro, ele começou a lambuzar todo o rosto fartando-se de sorvete.

Pelo menos isso o fez ficar parado...


	4. Balinhas Herói Instatâneo

**Tradições**

Por Doom Potter

Capítulo Quatro – Balinhas Herói Instantâneo

Por Merlin! Eu devo ter queimado você mesmo (Merlin) numa fogueira em outra encarnação! Ou quem sabe tive a audácia de caçoar enquanto deveria tê-lo salvado! Sim, porque esse meu castigo só pode ter vindo de você. Nenhum outro bruxo, até me atrevo a dizer que nem Voldemort poderia ser tão cruel assim. Ta bom, ta bom, eu estaria exagerando se fizesse tal comparação, mas é a força do hábito. Depois que o derrotei, até piadinhas existem sobre sua força, na maioria eu sou um fracote, o que eu acho uma injustiça! Mas isso não importa agora.

A questão é que eu realmente sou azarado e ponto final.

Ou talvez seja isso que Ginny está gritando a horas, permita-me mostrar para vocês, embora acredito que não vão gostar muito de ouvir:

- EU TIVE QUE ME DOBRAR PARA ATENDER A TODOS OS SEUS COSTUMES, INCLUSIVE QUASE MORRI DE SEDE PORQUE NEM SEQUER UM COPO D'ÁGUA PUDE IR BUSCAR ENQUANTO SUFOCAVA NAQUELE VESTIDO DE NOIVA COM VÉU E GRINALDA. ALIAS, OUTRO EXAGERO DESNESSÁRIO. E MESMO ASSIM VOCÊ NÃO OBEDECEU A ÚNICA RESTRIÇÃO MINHA?

Como devem ter percebido, eu contei a Ginny que usara mágica quando prometi que não o faria. Não se iludam pensando que fiz isso de livre espontânea vontade, ela me deixou sem saída na verdade. Minha ruiva pode ser muito esperta às vezes, na verdade _quase sempre_. Ou será que eu sou lerdo demais? Deve ser isso!

Ela me encurralou enquanto discutíamos uma maneira de alcançar os gêmeos, veja só: (assim eu já poupo vocês de mais gritaria).

_Flashback (curtinho)_

_- Ufa! – exclamou ela observando a cria de Duda quieta no sofá. – Eu achei que teríamos que amarrá-lo._

_Enquanto o pote de sorvete jazia em seu poder, Duda Jr. sossegou. Saboreando o doce vagarosamente e de maneira muito muito melada. Eu apenas fiquei contente que ele não estava no teto, na janela ou na escada e me conformei em manter aquele pote sempre cheio. Mas para isso precisaria de magia, então eu pensava numa maneira de sugerir isso a Ginny:_

_- Gin, não acha melhor resolvemos isso logo antes que o sorvete acabe?_

_- Estava pensando exatamente nisso. – e foi até a cozinha trazendo de volta um pedaço pergaminho e pena._

_- O que vai fazer?_

_- Escrever uma carta para Fred e Jorge._

_- Com que propósito Edwiges terá que sair nessa tempestade de neve escura podendo demorar horas para fazer uma entrega e provavelmente voltando só pela manhã?_

_- Levar a carta. – respondeu ela e eu percebi que definitivamente não entendera meu sarcasmo._

_- Vamos usar pó-de-flú! – sugeri enquanto ela já riscava o pergaminho – É bem mais simples, seguro... – olhei de esgueira para Gremlin (até estranhei quando ele atendeu o chamado) que comia o sorvete com mais rapidez ameaçando terminar com o pote em questão de minutos. – E rápido._

_- Ah, Harry. Sabe que não podemos usar magia agora._

_- Pó-de-flu não necessita de varinha._

_- Não sei se devo arriscar... – disse ela prendendo a mensagem nas garras de Edwiges que desapareceu na janela antes que eu pudesse impedi-la. _

_Mesmo sabendo que já enfrentara climas piores, ela com certeza demoraria a voltar numa tempestade dessas._

_- Gin, isso é uma emergência! – eu vi que Duda Jr. já estava lambendo os dedos indicando que o sorvete estava quase no fim – Não faz mal usar um pouco de magia, nem que for para cortar lenha e pôr na lareira._

_- Como assim, Harry? – ela já me olhou desconfiada._

_- Eu quis dizer para... Para...Para... – Pense rápido, Harry! (seria um grande desafio considerando o quão lerdo eu sou)_

_- Para o que? – perguntou ela e levou as mãos cintura, o que indicava nas entrelinhas: "terreno perigoso"._

_- Usar o fogo e chamar os gêmeos através do Flú, ué! – falei isso muito rápido complementando no final. – O que mais poderia ser?_

_- Harry, vou te fazer uma pergunta. – Essa não! Não este método de novo! – E quero que você seja completamente franco comigo, afinal... Estamos casados. – na última vez ela disse "noivos", o que me fez lembrar á quanto tempo não tínhamos uma discussão – Certo?_

_Eu acenei sim com a cabeça, já sabendo o que viria a seguir._

_- Você usou a sua varinha enquanto cortava lenha? – mesmo sabendo que contar a verdade me custaria quarenta minutos de briga e cinco por cento da confiança da ruiva eu respondi:_

_- Foi sem querer..._

_A cara que Ginny fez me trouxe lembranças da Toca. Era a mesma cara que a Sra. Weasley fazia antes de brigar com os gêmeos quando aprontavam algo. Os olhos faiscavam perigosamente e a boca estava contraída antes de tomar fôlego._

_E que fôlego! _

_Fim de Flashback (curtinho)_

- E TEM CORAGEM DE RECLAMAR QUE ESTAMOS CUIDANDO DO MONSTRINHO QUANDO COM CERTEZA FOI A MÁ SORTE QUE O TROUXE AQUI...

Cortando um pouco a bronca para o bem de seus ouvidos (e dos meus), vou esclarecer que Gremlin ainda comia sorvete enquanto Ginny gritava. Após a revelação, ela nem percebeu que eu continuava repondo o doce para o moleque continuar quieto. E o plano de chamar os gêmeos através da lareira se perdera também. Voltando...

- DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE MINHA MÃE CONTOU SOBRE DOROTHY, (A propósito, esse é o nome da prima da Sra. Weasley) VOCÊ AINDA TEVE CORAGEM DE USAR UM FEITIÇO TONTO SÓ PORQUE NÃO CONSEGUIA CORTAR UM POUQUINHO DE MADEIRA COM UM SIMPLES MACHADO E...

"_Melhor eu reencher o pote"_, pensei comigo virando a cabeça em direção à Grem...

- Gremlin? – chamei num sussurro e pareceu milagre que Ginny tivesse ouvido.

- O QUE? – ela indagou confusa e aborrecida, não gostava que a interrompesse.

- Cadê o Gremlin? – pedi apavorado apontando o dedo par aonde jazia um pote de sorvete sujo, porém vazio.

- E AINDA DEIXOU ELE ESCAPAR...

- GINNY! – Eu tive que berrar para abafar os gritos dela – Ouça.

Apurei os ouvidos, e consegui ouvir claramente uma risada vinda do lado de fora do chalé. Corri e Ginny me seguiu, vimos Gremlin engatinhando pela neve até onde uma... _Cobra deslizava numa pedra_. Surpreendentemente, aquela visão fez a ruiva desmaiar nos meus braços, que cambaleei surpreso _"Desde de quando Ginny tem medo de cobra?"._

Larguei-a de qualquer jeito (não entendam mal, a cobra estava quase alcançando o menino) perto da porta e me aproximei do réptil, sussurrando:

- Xô, xô... – eu sei que é ridículo, mas em língua de cobra parece ser algo bem mais sofisticado.

Enfim, a cobra se mostrou relutante no começo, mas após o meu "Vá ou eu a obrigarei" (pelo menos isso foi mais macho) ela deslizou para longe de Gremlin que esticou os braços para ela gemendo "Bin...que...do". Eu peguei o pequeno demônio no colo e voltei para a porta onde apoiei a Ginny no meu ombro e levei os dois para dentro.

Conjurei alguns objetos de plástico e uma espécie de bercinho onde coloquei o monstrinho para brincar, sem me importar muito em usar minha varinha. (mais azar do que isso é impossível) Sentei Ginny no sofá tentando reanimá-la:

- Ginny! Ginny? – ela abriu os olhos parecendo um pouco zonza. – Você está bem?

- Harry, eu... – mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Edwiges entrou voando pela janela largando uma carta diretamente no meu colo e pousando sobre a poltrona melecada de sorvete. – Tão rápido?

Sem responder, eu desdobrei o pergaminho ansioso e reconheci a letra (ou melhor, os garranchos) de Fred:

_Harry,_

_Por que teve que mandar a coruja bem na hora do jantar? Mamãe está tão louca atrás de nós, que nem tivemos tempo de explicar a situação. Veja bem, eu estou dentro do armário esperando Jorge voltar da garagem com o antídoto para podermos aparatar juntos até aí._

_Imagine se alguém me pega aqui? Um homem de vinte cinco anos se escondendo da mãe, minha reputação vai por água abaixo... E é tudo culpa sua! Tenho certeza que usou magia na lua-de-mel, não foi? Agora trouxe azar para nós também._

_Espero que Ginny descubra e dê uma bronca em você._

_Tanto faz,_

_Fred_

- Sabe... Fred nunca foi muito bom com correspondência. – suspirou Ginny quando percebeu o quão inútil era aquela carta.

- Ainda se tivessem dito algo que acalmaria essa fera, - falei indignado guardando a carta do bolso, mas sem conseguir reprimir um sorriso ao comentário de Ginny.

- Aposto que mamãe está fula da vida. – e gargalhou gostosamente – Ela é capaz de andar com perfeição e mesmo assim carrega aquela bengala, com certeza bateu neles com ela.

- Por que ela a tem afinal? – perguntei entre risos

- Presente do papai, quando ela machucou a perna lembra? – Molly caíra da escada, enquanto perseguia Clementine e Agatha (filha de Ron e Mione) pouco antes de nos casarmos – Eles discutiram muito aquele dia.

- Ron me contou, sua mãe até deu uma bengalada no Sr. Weasley por insinuar que ela era velha.

- Foi exatamente nesse momento que ela decidiu que gostava da bengala. – riu novamente e eu acompanhei. Nesse momento ouvimos dois estampidos que anunciaram a chegada Fred e Jorge no chalé.

Dei uma rápida olhada para ver se Gremlin ainda estava no berço, e percebi que já destruíra metade dos brinquedos que eu conjurara, não pude deixar de compará-lo a Duda mais uma vez antes de Fred soltar uma exclamação:

- Por Merlin, veja Jorge. – e apontou o fedelho que agora mordiscava a cabeça de um boneco em forma de unicórnio - Funciona mesmo!

- Pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? – Ginny se levantou e colocou as mãos na cintura, o que pareceu prender a atenção dos irmãos.

- Pelo jeito você também sofreu, companheiro – falou ele me olhando com falsa pena.

- Ele já levou o dele – continuou Ginny ameaçadora – Mas o que foi que vocês fizeram com esse... Menino?

- Relaxa Ginny – de certa forma, eles pareciam corajosos mesmo que a ruiva tivesse o mesmo tom da mãe e fosse bem mais alta que a _velhota_.

Não contém a ninguém, mas esse é um apelido que eu dei a minha sogra. Sei que não deveria ter feito, mas é a tradição. Se me julgam ruim, veja só os apelidos das sogras de Fred e Jorge, que têm até uma lista e nem sequer casaram: trouxa (o _bruxa_ dos trouxas), basileusca, Sra. Filch, grindylow moribundo, entre outros... (até que eles não são tão criativos né?).

- Relaxar como? – perguntou ela enquanto Jorge procurava algo nos bolsos – Vocês o transformaram num monstrinho. Não pensaram nenhum pouco que o Est...

- Estatuto de Sigilo de Magia poderia descobrir. – eles completaram com vozes tediosas.

- Mas não se preocupe, decidimos que vamos desistir de vendê-las. – e dizendo isso, Jorge se aproximou do berço que ofereceu à Gremlin um enorme caramelo que o pequeno não hesitou em engolir inteiro, caindo no sono logo a seguir.

Nós quatro observamos sua pele perder o tom esverdeado e as orelhas arredondando-se enquanto ele roncava alto. E mais comparações surgiram em minha mente antes de retomar o assunto:

- Vender o que? – fazia tempo que estava pensando o que poderia tornar uma criança (ou no caso de Duda Jr., um possível filhote de porco) em um monstrinho.

- Balinhas "Herói Instantâneo" – respondeu Fred simplesmente.

- Minha namorada é filha de trouxas, como bem sabem. – começou Jorge a explicação.

- E a minha também. – continuou Fred.

- Já sabemos. – falamos eu e Ginny em uníssono.

- Ano passado fomos a um programa surpresa que elas prepararam para nós.

- Eles chamam de... Um tal de _Cinema em Casa_.

- Super chato. – resmungou Jorge com cara de lembrança – Sentados na sala vendo imagens numa caixa, com temas bobos ainda.

- Eu gostei. – contrariou Fred risonho.

- Você tem péssimo gosto, maninho.

- Falou o cara que praticamente chorou no final do Homem-Aranha.

- Que mentira!

- E o que isso tem de importante na explicação? – interrompeu Ginny com pouca paciência.

- _Filmes_, trouxas costumam assistir o tempo todo.

- Como já havíamos discutido, nossa loja de logros precisava de uma filial.

- Mais uma? – indaguei incrédulo. "Gemialidades Weasley" expandiram-se internacionalmente com 28 filias só na Europa.

- Mas essa seria diferente.

- Uma filial trouxa.

- Imaginem as possibilidades. – perguntou Fred maravilhado com as próprias palavras.

- Mas enquanto não conseguíamos autorização do Ministério e Fiscalização dos produtos, começamos com nossas experiências.

- Lembram dos bombons "Momentum Bruxo" – Harry e Ginny balançaram a cabeça que sim.

- Foi daí que surgiu nossa idéia. – e tirando um pacotinho transparente do bolso, Jorge nos mostrou várias balinhas no tamanho de confetes que pareciam inofensivas, mas com certeza não eram.

- "Herói Instantâneo" – anunciou Fred indicando as balinhas redondas, salientes e coloridas.

- Trouxas são loucos por filmes em que os homenzinhos podem andar no teto, atirar teias de aranha contra o vilão, salvar criancinhas de um Duende Verde, pular de prédios e...

- Chega de Homem-Aranha Jorge!

- No Matrix também pulam de prédios! – defendeu-se o outro.

- Ta, ta, ta. Bem... Com os bombons qualquer criança pode ser um bruxo famoso, mas os nascidos trouxas não conhecem Odo, Xandria ou Dumbledore.

- Os únicos conhecidos são Morgana, um tal de Gandalforth que ajudava na busca de um anel e... Humpf! – e fez uma cara desagradável e invejosa. – Merlin.

- _Bloody_ metido! – concordou Fred.

- Voltando à parte das balinhas... – Ginny pediu impaciente.

- As balinhas que venderíamos na loja seriam para que os pequenos fedelhos não-mágicos pudessem se transformar em... Tcharam: Heróis!

Não segurei minha risada, mas Ginny sim:

- E aquilo que o Gremlin se transformou era um herói? – perguntou sarcástica.

- É... De certa forma. – respondeu Jorge incerto – Não havíamos testado em ninguém antes, Clem devia ter oferecido uma bala para cada aluno, mas parece que esse daí roubou o pacote e engoliu todas de uma vez.

- Típico – eu falei tentando imaginar o que as outras crianças pensaram quando a transformação ocorreu. – Que heróis tinha no pacote?

- Homem-Aranha, Hulk... Deve ser por isso que ele ficou verde, Hum... Batman, Wolverine, daí vieram as orelhas, - ele contava nos dedos enquanto falava – Mulher Maravilha, Robocop, Super-Man...

- Mas essas ainda estavam no pacote, Jorge.

- Ah é... Hum... Ele correu? – perguntou com ar curioso.

- Sim, - respondi - Muito rápido, alias.

- Isso foi o _The Flash_ e... Acho que só.

- Não colocaram nada de Gremlins? – indaguei curioso

- O que é isso?

- É só um filme que Duda gostava de ver, deve ser por isso que não se esforçou tanto em me procurar. – conclui lembrando das incansáveis tardes em que meu primo forçava seus amigos a ver o filme das criaturinhas verdes mais de uma vez – Essa transformação toda o deixou igualzinho a um.

- Eu suponho... – disse Jorge confuso - Acho que não acertamos no tempo que ele ficaria nessa forma, mas depois de descobrir que o pirralho era filho de Duda Dursley, não apressamos o processo de criar um antídoto.

Eu abafei um risinho, mas Ginny continuou a encarar os irmãos. Depois foi até o bercinho e fitou o porquinho roncador. Uma expressão estranha em seu rosto, quase _maternal_... Será?

- Assim ele ficou tão bonitinho. – comentou ela de forma carinhosa.

_Será?_

- Esse protótipo de Duda? – zombou Fred risonho, mas um olhar mortal de Ginny o calou. – Tudo resolvido por aqui, então podemos ir – falou ele batendo palmas e sumindo no segundo seguinte.

- Ei, me espere - pediu Jorge que também desapareceu, mas lançou um olhar significativo à mim antes.

Continuei olhando para o nada por alguns segundos e depois me virei para Ginny que ainda observava Gremlin dormir. Me aproximei abraçando-a por trás, e senti seu rosto abrir um enorme sorriso. Segurou meus braços e falou:

- Harry, eu tenho algo a dizer. – sua voz parecia insegura.

- Você está grávida? – perguntei um tanto afoito, mas já crente da resposta que viria.

- Como você adivinhou?

Dei de ombros sorrindo, não poderia dizer a uma futura mãe o que pensei _"Só uma mãe pode amar uma coisinha feia dessas"_. Porém, fique claro que isso só valeria com o filho do Duda ta? _O meu_ ia nascer lindinho, uma coisa meiga e fofinha... Opsy. Isso foi gay (estourei a cota disso já)... Ok, ok, ele vai ser corajoso e encrenqueiro como eu, _mas que vai ser lindo também, vai._

- Querido? – retomou Ginny e eu fiz uma careta.

"_Odeio esse apelido", _mesmo assim respondi:

- Hum?

- Não vamos chamá-lo de Gremlin ou algo parecido né? – eu ri e ela sorriu esperando resposta.

- Não, Ginny. – respondi por fim – Você pode escolher o nome. – ela me abraçou e foi quando me ocorreu – Com uma condição apenas...

- Qual? – ela se afastou segurando em meus ombros.

- Será que... – _"É agora ou nunca"_ – Podemos mudar meu apelido?

- Mas você disse que gostava de querido, querido. – uma nova careta. – Você não gosta? – perguntou ela incrédula.

- Não... – respondi num fio de voz.

- Está bem, - ela concordou indiferente - Pensaremos em outro...

- Eu te amo, Gin.

- Eu também te amo, mozinho. – fiz outra careta – Ok, OK... Só me prometa que não vai mais mentir para mim, ok?

- Nunca.

É claro que dizendo isso eu já estava contando uma mentira. Mas não me julguem, vou explicar. Por exemplo, quando minha adorável e perfeita musa ruiva estiver barrigudinha e me perguntar se eu acho que ela está gorda, a resposta será: _"Claro que não, Gin. Você está ótima"_ Por acaso sou insensível? Ou quando... Epa!

Desvencilhei-me dos braços de Ginny seguindo para a lareira, ela me fitou curiosa antes de me ver pegar o pó-de-flu:

- Harry, aonde você vai uma hora dessas? - Realmente era tarde, mas eu não poderia arriscar, não depois de tudo o que aconteceu. As tradições devem ser respeitas não importa o quanto... – Harry? – ela me chamou de novo.

Eu a encarei e peguei um pouco de pó, me posicionando dentro da lareira.

- Vou impedir meu filho de nascer com cara de sorvete.

- Tradição? – ela indagou ao que respondi com um aceno da cabeça antes de gritar:

- "FLOREAN FORTESCUE!" – e seu sorriso foi a última coisa que vi antes de sumir naquela fumaça esverdeada.

** FIM **

_

* * *

_

_Bloody eu amo essa expressão que os ingleses usam, mas como não tem tradução certa em português, eu vou explicar o que significa basicamente: Maldito (pelo menos na minha fic é isso)._

* * *

_**(N/A) **Minha primeira idéia para essa fic foi escrever um drama envolvendo uma caça aos horcruxes, mas depois de ler várias fics HG com humor, eu decidi fazer desse jeito. Não me acho muito cômica quando escrevo humor, mas espero que gostem._

_P.S. – Não confirmei se o nome do carro do tio Valter é Ford Anglia porque meu livro da Pedra Filosofal está emprestado, mas o nome da sorveteria eu confirmei no 4º capítulo do Prisioneiro de Azkaban. )_

_DP_


End file.
